


Small Town Stories

by imthederpyfox



Series: Sanders sides [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: AU, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Arguing, Arguments, Bets, Betting, Caves, Challenges, Claustrophobia, Competition, Competitive Friends, Dating, Depression, F/F, F/M, Family, Fighting, Fluff, Hypothermia, Illness, M/M, Maybe more - Freeform, Panic Attack, Panicking, Rescue, Romance, Search and Rescue, Teens, Trapped, Violence, Water, Young Love, dares, preinxiety rivalry, seaside town AU, shouting, small town AU, stupid teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: Virgil and Roman find themselves stuck in a cave as the tide rolls in because of their comparative nature, and we follow the group of friends as they move from their teenage years to adulthood, growing up in the small town on the edge of the cliff.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Prinxiety, Royality - Relationship, TBD - Relationship, anciet - Relationship, but it may change - Relationship
Series: Sanders sides [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/874935
Kudos: 2





	Small Town Stories

Trensia Bay was a quiet, unassuming town that not many people knew about, hanging to the coastline. It was small, the kind of town where people know people, where shop keeps ask how your day is - and actually want to hear the answer, where teachers try to give their students the best chance in their futures, where people greet each other as they pass on the streets. And where a group of friends lived.  
Trensia was known for it's high cliff faces, caves spattered across the rock shelf like freckles. Wind swept through the grass, making it look as if it dances around. It could be raining one day, and storming the next, but nobody minded. Fisherman travelled a short way round the coast to the small pier and caught seafood for the town, which was available all year round and deliciously fresh. Cottages lined the streets, and flowers bloomed, bringing lazy, bumbling bees and butterflies. Yes, it was a beautiful place, quiet, peaceful, tranquil.

Well, the majority of the time. Some crime went on every so often, though less regular than other places. Live music played in the bars on a weekend, filling the small place with jolly, bouncing music. Sometimes travellers would come by, bringing market stalls and small carnivals. And, of course, the teenagers of the village ran down the streets when school cut out, ready to hang out away from education.

"I do not see why you two must insist on these frivolous bets," Logan huffed, closing his book. "do you not find it childish?"  
Roman rolled his eyes. "Obviously not, specs." Logan tutted, sipping at his soda.  
"Incorrigible idiots..."  
Patton giggled as he sat down next to them with some fries. "Aww, come on, Lo! They're not causing any harm, besides, it's fun to watch."  
"Patton, do not encourage them." Logan sighed.

"Get you boys anything else?" The manager asked as he walked past, tapping his pen against his notepad as he smiled.  
"I'll have another chocolate milkshake, Tony." Virgil muttered, and the man nodded, heading off to the counter. The diner was a place they found themselves in often, it was a nice place to hang out, with its old-timey aesthetic, friendly staff, and endless refills on soft drinks. "Anyway, back to business, you seriously don't think I can get to the top of the boi tree on the edge of town before you can?" Virgil turned his attention back to the quarterback who sat next to him.  
Roman smirked. "Exactly. I do sports, Virgil, _you_ sit there and write and draw and you think running is for 'dimwitted Neanderthals'."   
  
Virgil shrugged. "I didn't say that about all runners, only you."   
Logan chuckled at that, turning his attention back to his book. "Virgil has come on jogs with me anyway, so your logic is flawed, Roman."  
"He spent the entire time complaining, he only did it because you two are macking it on." Roman argued.   
"Roman, don't be so rude!" Patton shook his head, munching on his fries. "We can head down to the tree later and see who wins."

"Once again, I plead you stop encouraging the two of them." Logan muttered.   
Virgil shrugged. "Besides, we don't need to go later."   
"Aww, what's wrong, Virgil? You know you're going to lose?" Roman grinned, and Virgil chuckled darkly.   
"No, because I've already won." And before anyone could ask what he meant, he'd taken off outside the door. Roman cursed, quickly following, and Patton laughed, asking Logan to look after the table, as he grabbed his fries and headed out to see who won. 

Logan sighed, shaking his head and looking back down to his book, trying to remember where he'd gotten. 

\------------

"I totally won, princey." Virgil smirked. "Patton agrees."  
Roman glared at him as they walked, his arms folded and a pout on his face. "I don't want to talk about it."  
"Aww, come on, Ro, don't be down! It's the weekend tomorrow, so no school for ya!" Patton reminded him, patting him on the shoulder. 

The quarterback sighed, but nodded. "You're right, Patton. Besides, I'll be beating you next time anyway, V."  
Virgil chuckled. "Yeah, right."  
"Do not go challenging each other again so soon." Logan chastised them, taking a hold of Virgil's hand as they walked. "What are everyone's plans for tomorrow then?"  
"My step-Mom's coming down from Freefell, so I'll be with her for most of the day, what about you guys?" Patton replied, skipping along the cobble street.   
  
Roman sighed. "I'm unsure yet."  
"Maybe you should attempt to do your homework." Logan quipped, earning a laugh from the other two.   
"I wouldn't want to deprive you from doing it for me~" Roman flashed his award-winning smile, earning an eye roll.   
Logan shook his head. "Sorry, I have my volunteer work tomorrow. Guess you'll have to do your own work. Do not worry too much when you get a detention from getting an F."  
Virgil laughed. "Well, I guess I'll do some writing or something."  
They all split off one at a time, saying their goodbyes until the next evening, when they would all hang out once again. 

Soon enough, it was just Roman and Virgil.   
"Ok, goth boy, here's the deal," Roman turned to him as they arrived at his dad's cottage. "I will lay off a bit with the bets and dares and challenges, mostly for the sake of your overprotective boyfriend, _if_ you come with me to the caves tomorrow."  
Virgil raised a brow. "And _why_ would I do that?"  
"Look, it's supposed to be sunny all day, so we won't get hurt, besides, I know you don't like small spaces, and this would be one way you can show me just how much you're 'better' than me." The quarterback smirked. 

Virgil scoffed. "Really? Ok, how about we go into the nearest big town?"  
"Not funny, you know I... don't enjoy cities." Roman glared at him. "I am fine in my small town, thank you."  
"Country boy."  
"City dweller." Roman huffed. "So? Caves? You like exploring, you want to prove it once and for all?"  
  
Virgil folded his arms, looking unimpressed. "By going somewhere where there are multiple things that I don't like? Such as deep water, small spaces, and holes where things could be hiding? While you just stand there and laugh?"  
"Too scared?" Roman smirked triumphantly.   
Virgil laughed. "Yeah, right, I was just making sure we were clear so I know just how much I have to get you back by before your next football game." He smirked, holding his hand forward. Roman grinned, shaking his hand. "You're on, princey."  
"Two PM, we meet at the old lighthouse." Roman told him, and Virgil agreed, before leaving the other boy and walking back home. 

And that was how the two ended up in a cave, water surrounding them, the atmosphere more than tense and the situation deadly. Both their lives in danger, just praying for someone to save them. 


End file.
